


His Mistake

by Eridansuntiedstatesofwwhatever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridansuntiedstatesofwwhatever/pseuds/Eridansuntiedstatesofwwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Humanstuck about Feferi's death, Sollux blinding, and a little romance and smut put into there, with a back round story of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mistake

Your name is  **FEFERI PEXIES.** You are **SIXTEEN YEARS OLD.**  Your hobbies include  **SWIMMING, DRAWING, AND DEEP SEA DIVING.** Today, you are meeting your boyfriend **Sollux** at the creek behind your house.

 

 "Solopous!!" He cringes at the nickname you gave him. "Yes, FF?" You smile at him, your face glowing with a blush. The creek was a secluded place where you meet the people who mean't the most to you. It was hidden by huge branches that covered the walkway to the water. You look at the water with excitement. It was clear, and looked cold today, which was nice on a hot day. "FF." You couldn't hear him, you were too fixated  on the water. "FF? FF!" You jumped suddenly. "Yes? " He looked at you with concern. "You've been spacing out a lot lately, are you okay? " You nodded, and ran towards the water, jumping in. You felt the bubbles slip up against your wet skin, the feel of the water caressing you. You felt at home. 

 

                                             

 

You are now  **ERIDAN AMPORA.** You are  **SIX YEARS OLD.** You don't have much hobbies, but you don't really have time for them, either. "ERIDAN!" You jump. "Yes, Father." You get up obediently and walk towards the kitchen. It is there you see your mother on the ground, beaten to a pulp. "MOMMY!" You scream. "ERIDAN." Your father stops you before you can get too close. You smell liquor on his breath, and your worried expression turned to hate. "I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE! I HATE YOU SO MUC-" He hits you and you fall to the ground. 

 

 

 

You are now  **FEFERI PEXIES.** You are  **SEVEN YEARS OLD.** Your hobbies include your  **SWIMMING CLASS, FISH, AND YOUR ONLY FRIEND, ERIDAN AMPORA.** You have been friends with him for almost a year. He knows everything about you, but you know nothing about him. Today you are willing to change that. "Erifin!!" He jumps and turns around to see you, calming down a bit. He was always nervous and jumpy when someone called his name. That worried you. "Hey, Fef." You smiled at him warmly.  "Wanna go to the secret place?" You and Eridan had named the creek your secret place when you first met. You both ran and jumped into the water, and he looked at you with a smile on his face. You gasped and choked on water. "Fef?? Are you okay?" You looked at him with your eyes wide. "Are you OKAY? YOU SMILED! I've never seen you do that! " He pulled away from you and looked around. "Oh no! Im sorry! Come on let's all be happy again!" He shrugged at you and continued to swim. You frowned, knowing he wouldn't talk completely for a few weeks.  **  
**

 

 

 

 

\\\

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry It's short!! Ill do more as soon as I can, And If you like it please leave a a comment


End file.
